


In Private

by DeansDevilishAngel



Series: Wincest Love Week [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Acts, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/pseuds/DeansDevilishAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of head-canon drabbles written for the Wincest Love Week 2015 event on Tumblr.</p><p>For the prompt: The kink they share together / something nsfw</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Begin With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: The kink they share together / something nsfw

If you were to ask  Dean Winchester what his sexual kinks are he’d tell you that while he is willing to try anything his partner wants to do _(with the exception of #1- being restrained or #2- causing physical damage to either partner)_ he does not really have anything that turns him ‘on’ more than just being with someone who is as into him and wanting to have as good and mutually enjoyable a time as he does.

_***_

If you were to ask any one of the people who have been lucky enough to get to spend a whole night _(or a weekend, or two weeks, or two months, or a year)_ with him they’d tell you that the above is true enough.

But then they’d tell you that while it might not be a ‘kink’ per-say Dean is very much into foreplay. He is in fact a master at it.

They would tell you that each and every opportunity that allowed for it, Dean would spend at least an hour using his hands and mouth all over their bodies. Alternately kissing, nipping, sucking, biting, licking or rubbing, caressing, pinching, scratching, at every inch of them; driving them crazy with lust until they had to beg him to just _“God, just please fuck me already, please!”._

And they would assure you that they were not in fact exaggerating any of it.

_***_

If you ask Sam Winchester about Dean’s kink he’ll tell you that “ _No, Dean does not have a fore-play kink_ ”.

Fore-play is just a tool Dean uses to achieve his goal, because **_if_   **Dean has a kink its the sounds that he can get people to make while having sex. The more sound you make, the more he wants to hear you.

Sam knows this for a fact because he’s lost track of the number of times Dean has had him spread out on a bed underneath him for upwards of two hours.

Two hours that Dean will spend nipping and sucking on Sam’s jaw, neck, throat before working his way down to Sam’s chest and nipples, where he will add pinching and rubbing to his repartee. The whole while encouraging Sam with “ _You make the most beautiful noises; let me hear you sweetheart_ ”.

He’ll spend over twenty of those minutes kissing, licking and sucking Sam’s dick while he’s got one (or two) well lubed fingers buried in Sam’s ass, pressing or massaging his prostate, pulling off every few minutes to continue to encourage Sam to be vocal about his pleasure “ _Do you like this baby? Or do you want me to stop? If you don’t let me hear how much you like it, I’ll stop_ ”.  

Usually by that point Sam is unable to do more than breathlessly plead, “ _Nnooo, please, please, don’t stop!_ ”

And Dean won’t stop with the fore-play. Not until Sam has come so hard that he is seeing white behind his eyelids and is incapable of any speech that contains actual words. Half the time he wouldn’t be capable of recalling, much less saying, his name if Dean were inclined to ask him it.

_***_

If you press Dean Winchester for an answer about his kinks he’ll tell you that he doesn’t have any.

He doesn’t **_need_ ** to fuck his brother so thoroughly that Sam forgets his own name to get off himself; but he does enjoy it when it happens.


	2. Publically Speaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #2 for the prompt: The kink they share together / something nsfw

Sam loves when Dean indulges him with PDAs or calls him by pet names.

Whenever Dean’s velvet rough voice calls him ‘ _sweetheart, darlin, babe or even princess_ ’ Sam gets turned on. 

He’ll immediately start squirming _(because the nickname gets him half hard)_ and wishing that they where somewhere alone, just the two of them, so that he can provoke Dean into a passionate ‘physical’ discussion that will culminate in them half naked and fucking on the nearest flat surface.

The nickname 'Sammy’ has a slightly different effect. It still turns him on like nobody’s business but it brings with it a certain tenderness. 

Those are the times when Sam loves for them to take it slow; work each other up to the point where they are almost desperate for release then fall into the nearest bed and make love until they are both too exhausted to do anything other than crawl under the covers and sleep.

But Sam’s _(both most and least)_ favorite nickname has to be 'Baby Boy’. 

He loves it because it’s the one nickname thats just for him. He loves it because Dean uses it as a way to say “I Love You”.

It’s his least favorite because Dean knows exactly how much it means to him. Knows that whispering those words in Sam’s ear in his whiskey smooth sex-laden voice will have Sam agreeing to anything and everything Dean asks regardless of where they are or who is around to witness it. Has in fact used it to make Sam come in his jeans (in semi-public) after preceding it with an afternoon of seemingly causal touches that are really intended to get Sam worked up because he knows what the PDA does to Sam.

Between the nicknames and the touching Sam Winchester has spent ¾ of his life in varying states of arousal thanks to his brother.


	3. The Family That Kinks Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #3 for the prompt: The kink they share together / something nsfw  
> AKA -The kink that they share.

**_~Role Playing~_ **

When Sam first suggested it **_,_ ** Dean dismissed it almost immediately as a ridiculous idea because their sex life was  _ ‘hot as hell and if Sam was unsatisfied he could just ‘go find some else to fuck him stupid thank you very much’. _

It’d taken a few tries and several weeks but Sam had finally convinced him to try it once and if he didn’t like it Sam promised to never bring it up again.

For their initial scene Sam had chosen to be a male stripper who showed up at the wrong address and told Dean he didn’t have to pretend to be anything or anybody other than himself. All he had to do was play along and re-act to Sam’s actions. 

Ten minutes after he 'knocked’, burst in and started striping to the music he provided without giving the 'client’ a chance to say anything he was just about convinced that Dean was right - it was stupid. Because though he was trying to play along Dean was having trouble appreciating Sam’s somewhat clumsy and awkward dancing and it showed on his face. 

As an upset Sam began to gather his things so he could retire _(read: run and hide)_ to his room, Dean did what Dean does best. He rescued Sam. He changed the music (Pour some Sugar on Me) and asked for a lap dance. Now Sam might be a clumsy dancer but that night Dean got the most memorable lap dance and hand job of his life. 

They’ve done a lot of 'scenes’ since that day. 

Cheerleader!Sam/football player!Dean. _(Dean enjoyed the sight of Sam in a cheer leading skirt almost as much as he enjoyed bending Sam over while he was still wearing the skirt later that night.)_

Chef!Dean and server!Sam. _(Dean may have cooked the meal but he thoroughly enjoyed being the one who was served up as the main course that night.)_

Masseuse/client. _(They’ve both taken turns being the masseuse with vastly different and equally enjoyable results.)_

The first scene that Dean ever initiated was the evening he showed up dressed as a alarm technician/repairman _(they already had the overalls)_. Neither one of them remembers exactly how or why they ended up in the kitchen, up against the refrigerator to be exact, but it’s been wobbly ever since that night.

Their one and only experience role playing as porn-stars was an exercise in futility since neither one of them could stop laughing at the others cheesy dialogue long enough to actually get aroused; they avoid it now.  

But other than that nothing is really off limits. They tried lots of roles. Rockstar!Dean/fanboy!Sam. Fireman!Dean/rescuee!Sam. _(Dean really loved that one, he in fact said it was like a dream had come true in away)_.  Prostitute!Dean/Client!Sam. Superhero/Average citizen. _ (They’ve switched on this one too with Dean being a Batman type hero and Sam opting for rather barbaric version of Thor). _

Their mutual favorite scene is 'Strangers at a bar’. Sam loves that on those nights he has 100% of Dean’s undivided attention. That try as hard as they can none of the women (or men) whom Dean would typically have trouble brushing off can get his attention for even a moment. It’s like Sam is the only thing that exists for Dean on those nights. The only thing he can see. The only one he will talk to and try to pick up.

Dean loves those night because he can publicly lay his hands on Sam. He can lay claim to his gorgeous sexy brother and show everyone that he is the lucky guy who gets to have him.

On those nights its not really about the sex, but that doesn’t stop them from finding a dark corner or a bathroom with a lock on the door and getting each other off, whether its just blowjobs or hand-jobs or quick and dirty sex. 

~~ (I could go on about each of their favorites but I’m out of time and this has gotten too long.) ~~


	4. Bonus Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Drabble for the prompt: The kink they share together / something nsfw

The scene they probably play most often of course is FBI Agents/”Office romance”. They spend so much time in their suits it seems a shame to not take the opportunity when it presents itself, though they try to variate by sometimes being businessmen/insurance agents/lawyers, etc.

One of Sam’s favorite scenarios is Doctor/Patient. This is another one that they switch on. They found a table in one of the rooms of the bunker that works really well as a “Doctor’s examination table”. Sam really enjoyed having Dean on it. It gave him a chance to turn the tables on his handsy brother when he got to poke, prod and run his hands all over Dean’s body during his ‘exam’. And it turns out that it’s the perfect height to bend someone over on.

Dean took a slightly different route during his stint as Dr. H. O’Tee _(yes, he included a name badge)_. He rigged up some stirrups for the table which he didn’t reveal until after his ‘exam’ _(read: handjob)_ had gotten Sam all soft and compliant, then he placed Sam unresistant legs in the them; pulled Sam’s hips until they were hanging off the edge where he used his gloved fingers to prep and lube Sam up before driving himself him and thrusting until Sam came a second time. Sam was sure to book another appointment before leaving Dr. H.O’Tee’s ‘office’. _*wink*_

No matter how many times they do it, Sam knows he will never, ever tire of their cop/civilian role playing. Dean is always the police officer. Because Dean, in a form fitting uniform that hugs his biceps and thighs…umff! No matter how many times Dean has ‘pulled him over’ as he speeds by in the impala, the sight of Dean when he pulls up in that uniform, astride one of the motorcycles they found in the bunker…makes Sam’s brain fizzle out and from that point on all he can think about is getting Dean out of the uniform. It’s a miracle he can remember the script, probably doesn’t really, yet somehow they always get to the part where Sam either gets down on his knees to see if he can convince ‘Officer Grande’ to let him out of the ticket or gets laid out on the impala’s hood and made to beg for leniency _(one memorable night had him bent over the motorcycle where their combined weight and Dean’s powerful thrusts threatened to topple them all over)_.

For Dean’s part he’ll never get tired of seeing Hot Teacher/Professor!Sam. Sam in a tweed jacket and sweater vest does things to Dean. He can not seem to control himself. The first time Professor!Sam walked into his ‘classroom’ to find his sole student waiting for him Dean’s brain _(and their script)_ flew out the window. Dean was so turned on that they never even got the first line out before Dean was stalking up to Sam’s ‘desk’, grabbing him by the jacket and slamming him into the wall before sinking to his knees to give Sam the quickest, dirtiest, wettest, blowjob he’s ever had. Sam came so hard that night it was a minor miracle he could answer Dean’s question when, after catching his breath, Dean said “So, How’d I do Prof?” Then had to strain to hear Sam’s shaky breathless reply “A……..plus”.

The second time Dean lasted until after Professor!Sam started his ‘anatomy’ lecture and teasingly asked the class if they (Dean) knew what the word ‘phallus’ referred to. Sam was on his back on his desk before he could register that Dean was moving toward him. Dean once again earned an ‘A plus’ by not only proving he knew what it was, but that he could use it exceedingly well. For a few hours after that Dean teased him about how he might be the ‘bow-legged one’ but it was Sam who ended the night walking funny. Sam is going to keep on trying the scenario because he has a great ‘homework’ assignment all planned out and he’s determined to get Dean to do it. He just has to figure out how not to end up on the “taught” side of the scenario first.

  
They both have lists of scenes they “have to try” now and though Sam never brings it up himself, Dean is thankful that Sam talked him into role playing. 


End file.
